matthew2602fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:-Matt
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Matthew2602 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Something funny #1 Hi. is something funny #1 because you vandalised my Guestbook. Don't think this is all, because i actually only improved your wiki with facts. (for example that "welcome on new wiki name" fails as a subtitle of the main page: FACT) So don't expect that this is all something funny you will get, you will get more for each other sig you placed on my gbook. So have fun with it. 16:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Stalk Boo. ZamorakO_o (talk) 05:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) feedbackz #add a permanent link to the list of links: wgServer + wgArticlePath.replace('$1', wgPageName) + '?oldid=' + wgCurRevisionId #add more user links (prefs, talk, etc) #make it possible to view regular wikia skin temporarily (just a button or something, maybe add something to the script that if the url has &viewOasis=true in it, the script won't load, and then have the button go to the page plus viewOasis=true. (if (!document.location.search.match('viewOasis=true')) { at the start of your script, and } at the end: it won't run the script if viewOasis=true is in the url) #add more cake Joeytje50 talk 14:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Noob! Hey Noob! Nice wiki =D! — Ryan Baker (talk) 02:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC)